


[Podfic] bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: "And I Love Her." Darcy and Lizzie fell in love, and now they get to know each other, slowly slowly.





	[Podfic] bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691537) by [lulabo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulabo/pseuds/lulabo). 



> Recorded for rindle for #ITPE 2018  
> A big thank you to lulabo for allowing me to record this!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/qngn9neuxgosiczajptg5kgzp8b24fqj) | **Size:** 10.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:56

  
---|---


End file.
